The Forbidden Fruit
by Blood-Stained White Queen 1996
Summary: She's a girl who broke his beloved brother's heart. But now she comes back and Alois is determined to avenge Luka, by making her suffer. But does he really hate her for breaking Luka's heart or his? And what is this girl's mysterious butler really after? Ratings may change. AloisXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna~! Anywho…this is an AloisXOC fanfiction. In this story Alois is already 18 and he met my OC when he was eight. Sorry BTW to those who are following my GreyXOC for the late update. I blame school! **

**P.S if this is lame, then review. If this is good, then do the same. As for critics, I'm OK with constructive criticism but no overdoing it, kay~!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hannah! Get in here, you bitch! And where's my tea?!" a yell came from the dining room; for there was a young boy with bleach blond hair, his stockinged legs were dangling from the chair, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth as his annoyed sky blue eyes were fixed on the door. A stoic dark-haired bespectacled butler stood at his side, whilst three unbelievably identical servants stood on the far-side of the table; all silent

That's when a busty lavender-haired maid came in with an ornately decorated silver trolley; steaming tea came forth from the porcelain teapot. The maid kept her dark eyes on the floor, her form slightly shaking as she rolled it to her master's side, who just glared at her.

"What took you so long, you pest?! Didn't you hear me calling you? Huh?" he asked, his voice was cold and sharp like an icy dagger. The maid's painted lips thinned as she quivered, answering, lowering her slightly in humility.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait." The boy merely looked on, before leaning back to his chair, hissing.

"Tch! Fine, whatever!" he replied in a bored tone, stretching his arms upward. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, whore!" Turning to Hannah, who merely curtsied as she poured the tea.

"Your Highness," Claude's word called Alois, who gave his butler a sideward glace, one golden brow raised in question.

"What is it, Claude?!" he asked in a clearly bored look, his face looking at the ceiling, legs propped up on the covered table.

"Here is your daily newspaper," said Claude politely, giving him a low bow as his hands held the cleanly pressed gray printed paper to the young blonde. Alois let out a yawn, plucking it from Claude's white gloved hand; a petulantly bored look on his handsome face while he flipped through the papers, blue eyes scanning each page with pure ill-hidden contempt when suddenly something caught his eyes as it went as large as saucers before they narrowed again, a slight shadow falling on his face.

"Well, well, well, this is certainly interesting," he grinned, a devilish gleam in his cerulean orbs while they focused on the single article. Claude's ears perked slightly, as he leaned in a bit.

"Is there something wrong, Your Highness?" inquired the brunette. Alois then thought for a second before he picked up his cup of tea at the side of his table. An idea came to his mind.

"Nope. There's nothing wrong at all," he answered, placing his cup near his lips before sipping the brown liquid, only for him to scowl at the cup. He then turned to the frightened maid, "Hannah, come here!"

Hannah's eyes widened in horror slightly before she reluctantly came to his side, shaking slightly, her eyes still on the floor, "Y-Yes your Highness," she asked.

The moment she was beside him, she found the tea pouring on her head with Alois looking over her with a cold malicious gleam in his eyes. He then dropped the porcelain on her head, before it hit the floor with a dull clatter.

"Hannah…This tea is awful. Is this really tea or just brown water?" he asked, his cool sadistic tone obvious in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, your Highness…" she whimpered, fearing what the unpredictable, bipolar blond would do next but much to her surprise and relief, he simply turned away, muttering "You should be…" He then propped his legs on the table. He then snapped his fingers and with that Claude was near.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Make me some more tea and make sure it's not like the shitty drink I drank a while ago!" he ordered.

Claude did a humble bow, his hand on his chest, "As you wish, your Highness."

Alois then turned to the rest of the servants, "As for the rest of you…and Hannah," his gaze glanced at the maid who was still sitting on the floor, dripping wet, indigo eyes on the floor. "Can get out of this room and get back to work."

The triplets then did a similar bow to Claude and left while Hannah hastily stood up and did a curtsy, before leaving.

When the door closed behind him with a quiet thump, a devious smirk began forming on his lips as his eyes looked at the article in the newspaper where there was a picture of a beautiful young girl. A girl he hasn't seen in 10 years, the girl that has been branded in his mind since the moment they met all those years ago.

_She hasn't changed much in the past 10 years, _he thought, taking in her familiar face that grew even lovelier in her maturity. Looking up, his smile widened at the words on top of the picture, printed in bold letters, the words were;

"**Sister of the Marquis of Rainsworth, Lady Blair Scarlett Nichole Rainsworth, returns from France after 10 years."**

"So she's coming back, huh?" he thought evilly, his eyes darkening as a memory engulfed his mind; a memory he had thought was long-gone.

**Flashback…**

"_Come on, Luka! Hurry up before anyone sees us!" called a young blond boy as he helped his younger brother. _

"_Hey, big brother, should we be doing this?" asked the younger one panting whose hair was quite different from his as it was a warm auburn brown, contrasting to his elder brother's cool bleach blond hair. He was panting slightly when his feet finally touched the well-tended grassy ground._

"_Sure! It's not like we're going to steal anything valuable or something. It's just apples, after all," answered his brother who goes by the name Jim Macken to his brother whose name was Luka. His cheerful smile was bright and kind, giving Luka more courage so he nodded reluctantly. Jim smiled again before he took his brother's hand, leading the way until they reached an open ground where there was a large mansion._

"_Wow, that's one big house!" gasped Luka, still holding his brother's hand, while he looked around to see if there was anyone around. Lucky for them no one was around so they were able to get through the lawn without catching any attention to themselves._

_The mansion was a magnificent structure, consisting of pale lavender-pink walls, with arches, columns, turrets, gabbled windows and pale teal-green tiled roofs. The lawns were elegant squares bordered by rigorously tended rose shrubs that defined each individual garden, centering around a large circular gazing pond, from which rose a charming marble statue of a beautiful young girl in an elaborate gown. Surrounding it was a miniature forest._

_As Jim was looking around, until he finally found what they came here for. So he pulled Luka and pointed at the tree._

"_Look, Luka there they are!" There he pointed at the tree, laden with ride, juicy and scarlet apples._

"_Wow, that's a lot!" said Luka in awe as he stared at the delicious fruit, hanging just above their heads. Jim then began climbing up the tree as he called down to Luka._

"_Alright Luka, you stay down while I climb up and get them. I'll just drop them down to you, okay?"_

"_Alright."_

_Luckily for Jim, he was an expert climber so once he was up the tree; he plucked one then another, dropping each gently to Luka, who managed to catch each, stuffing each one in the sack that they bought._

_This is too easy, he thought as he plucked the 7__th__ one, then dropping it. Suddenly a gleam caught his eye. Looking up, there he saw the biggest, juiciest and reddest apple he had ever seen. He licked his lips as he stared at the gleaming fruit but it was slightly higher and farther but still a fruit that looked that delicious was worth it._

_So he then began making his way towards the fruit, moving away the branches and the leaves, using the _

_As Jim reached out his hand to pluck the apple; his hand inching closer and closer until finally his pale hand touched the crimson fruit but it wasn't alone. For there was another hand touching it as well; a smaller, more delicate hand. Startled, he moved his gaze from the apple and the hand to its owner, who was equally startled as well._

_There he saw a beautiful young girl with pale, wavy, strawberry blond hair that reached her shoulders and her large eyes were quite startling as well. For they were not blue, nor were they green or even brown and black but they were cranberry pink in color. She wore a frilled pink dress with a black underskirt and a pink bow at her head and she was looking at him with large eyes. No, actually she was staring at him._

_It seemed like forever had passed and still they continued to stare at each other; opposite colored eyes attracted to each other's in a way. And that's when Lukas' voice broke the trance, calling, "Big Brother!"_

_Though Jim wasn't so surprised at the sound of his brother's voice, the girl most certainly was. And in that moment of shock, her Mary-Jane clad foot slipped from the branch that she was using as a support. In a surge of instinct, she had grabbed Jim's hand, which dragged him along as she fell from the tree with combined yelps and yells._

_Groaning Jim found himself lying on the, lucky for him, grassy ground, his face facing the sky and a weight on top of him. His ears perked up when he heard a small voice moan in pain and looking down in his position, he saw the girl._

_She was in a sort of almost crawling position, with her stomach pressed up against his, horizontally and she had just raised her head enough for him to see that she had a look of pain, whilst she raised a hand to rub her head, muttering "Ouch…"_

"_That's my line…" He growled his face scowling. He saw that she was surprised as she flinched slightly before she looked at him and immediately she stood up, dusting the dusty rose velvet gown. Jim propped himself on his elbow, preparing to stand up when he saw that hand again, this time it was reaching for him. Looking up, he saw the girl, with a look of slight of concern in her pink eyes._

"_Are you alright? Sorry by the way" she asked. Frowning, he slapped her hand away and stood up, saying sarcastically, "You should be. And yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you, though."_

"_Big Brother! Jim!" Turning around he saw Luka running up to him, one arm waving. He waved back, not noticing the girl's pout and huff at his rude words a few seconds ago._

_Panting, Luka stopped in front of his before he asked, "Hey, are you alright, Jim?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine," answered Jim nonchalantly, one hand on his hips while the other waving the question away._

_Luka let out a sigh of relief; he was glad his beloved elder brother wasn't hurt, "That's good." Suddenly his eyes peeked behind his brother to see a young girl, just the same as age as Jim. She was looking at Jim in a mixture of curiosity, question and slight annoyance. He then turned his attention back to Jim, whom he then waved to come closer so he can whisper in his ear, which he did._

"_Hey, Jim, who's that?" he asked, pointing his little finger at the young girl behind Jim._

_Jim looked back at the girl again who flinched when she was disturbed from her inspection of the young boy. Jim had a look of pure boredom on his face as he whispered back to his brother, "Don't know and don't care. All I know is that she's the reason why I fell down. Tch, typical girl…"_

_He then noticed that the girl was still looking at him, so scowling he drawled sarcastically at her, "And what are you looking at?"_

_The girl then frowned at Jim's mean words, so she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Why is it against the law to stare?" Jim frowned at the girl as well before he faced her, hands on his hips._

"_I don't give a damn about the law but I do know that you nearly killed me, isn't that against your law?"_

"_Well you know what? You're trespassing!"_

"_Yeah and so what? Is this your house?"_

"_Actually it's my parent's. So those apples are my parent's! And you're stealing them! "_

"_Tch…typical noble!"_

"_And what does that supposed to mean."_

"_It 'means' you're nothing but a typical spoiled little noble."_

"_Why you-!" Suddenly Luka stopped right in front of her, and she, as well as Jim, were surprised at the sudden interference of the young boy in their argument. _

"_Please ma'am, we're very sorry. Please don't tell on my brother, he's the only one I have left," he pleaded. Luka's chocolate brown eyes were large and determined as he looked at her and she felt her heart lurch._

"_Luka…" she heard Jim whisper. _

_Sighing, she then turned her softened eyes at Luka. She leaned in and proceeded to pat his auburn hair, which shocked both Jim and Luka. She then smiled kindly at the innocent boy, saying._

"_It's alright. I wasn't planning on telling him on anyone so you don't have to worry," she reassured him, watching the boy's eyes lightened at her considerate response._

"_Really?" Luka asked brightly._

"_Really!" she responded, smiling brightly. Luka could feel a small blush form at the young noble's smile, so he bashfully looked at the ground._

"_Pft!" she heard Jim scoff so she turned her attention again towards the elder Macken, her hands on her hips._

"_You're welcome," she said sarcastically. Jim smiled at her with an equal personality, drawling as he bowed right in front of her, "No, thank you~!" Pleased to see the young lady's frown._

"_So what's your name miss?" Luka's voice snapped them out of their heated glares so they turned their attentions back to him._

"_Well, my full name is Blair Scarlett Nichole Rainsworth," she answered in a friendly tone._

"_Wow, that's a mouthful," Jim replied, making Blair pout at his smug face._

"_I don't need you opinion," she retorted, annoyed._

"_What should we call you then? I mean you have three names, so which one should we use," asked Luka innocently. Blair thought for a second before she turned to Luka again, smiling at him._

"_Why don't you just call me 'Blair'," she answered. Luka grinned at her widely._

"_Alright, nice to meet you Blair~!" chimed Luka. "Oh! By the way, my name is Luka! Luka Macken and that's my brother Jim!" he pointed at Jim, who was looking at both of them before he turned to Blair, smirking and waving at her sarcastically, which Blair waved begrudgingly in response._

_Suddenly they heard noises coming near them and immediately they realize they were voices! And they were getting nearer. _

"_Shit! We're going to be caught," he hissed frantically while Luka looked at him desperately, whispering "What are we going to do, Jim?"_

"_I don't k-" Suddenly he felt someone squeeze his hand with theirs and it wasn't Luka's. His eyes widened when he saw it was Blair's hand that was holding his._

"_Gather those apples and come with me!" she ordered, pulling them to her direction. Doing what they were told, the boys gathered what was needed before they followed Blair into the bushes, where she led them through bushes, shrubs and plants, relief forming when they noticed the voices we're getting further and further away from them. Finally they reached the wall, where Blair then proceeded to go to one part, only to reveal a hole; large enough to fit through but small enough for only a child to go through._

"_Here, you can escape through this hole," she said as Jim and Luka came near to inspect it. "This leads through the northern part of the mansion and if you go through this wall, it's only a few walks away from the village. Nobody knows about this but me."_

"_You sure?" asked Jim, looking inside before he let Luka look as well._

"_Positive!" assured Blair, confidence radiating from her eyes as she bobbed her head._

"_But wait what about you, Blair? Won't you get in trouble," Luka asked, his wide brown eyes filled with concern for her, which moved Blair so she patted his head again as she smiled at reassuringly._

"_Don't worry about me. I can always make up an excuse that I was playing in the garden," she said._

"_Alright!" replied Luka, cheering up at her response, brightness going up his cheeks as he nodded at her. He was about to crawl inside the hole when…_

"_Uhm… if you guys like the apples here so much, then…" Blair was sitting on the ground, fiddling her fingers nervously in her lap, her eyes cast down. "Then uhm…how about you guys use this hole to sneak in here. I'll give you guys some if you want." _

"_Really?" asked Jim, his eyes widening. He thought that nobles were nothing but selfish, spoiled people who cared nothing about people like him and Luka._

"_Y-Yeah, I guess it's alright…" she mumbled, looking away rather in a resentful, embarrassed way. "B-But if you don't want to-!" _

"_We'll come…"_

_Blair turned to Jim who was smiling at her, and she felt her cheeks brighten for a bit, her eyes wide as they looked into his._

"_Fine," she said finally, looking away. "Meet me here tomorrow, got it."_

"_Well aren't you bossy," teased Jim, grinning at her which made her scowl deepen._

"_Bye, Blair~" called Luka before he proceeded to crawl into the hole. Blair smile and waved back while she watched him go._

"_Bye, Little Miss Bossy~!' said Jim, still smirking at her mischievously as he waved at her._

"_S-Shut up!" she barked, temper rising which only made Jim laugh as he crawled in the hole as well._

_She was about to go and close when Jim's head popped its way back, making her let out a feminine yelp of surprise._

"_Oh right, Luka was asking if you're really going to come here tomorrow."_

"_Yes, I promise I'll come tomorrow…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really?"_

"_Cross you heart and hope to die?"_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever…" Annoyance starting to form._

"_Alright…You sure you're gonna come?"_

_That's it! "Do you to get out of that hole or do you want me to kick you out of it!" Jim laughed again at her temperamental ways._

"_Haha, I was just teasing you, princess!" said Jim, still laughing which made Blair blush and pout at the same time. "You're pretty funny!"_

"_Just shut up!"_

"_But seriously…" He grows serious all of a sudden. "Are you really going to come tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I promise…I'll be here tomorrow…"_

_**Flashback ended…**_

After that memory, her words continued to ring in his mind…

_I promise…I'll be here tomorrow…_

He then slammed his fist in the table, the poor paper crumbling in his reddening clenched hands as he gritted his teeth. The anger inside him boiling so hard that he was a veritable furnace whilst he shook.

"Blair…You are such a liar!" he hissed. "I'll defiantly make you pay." His hand then grabbed his butter-knife and proceeded to stab it at the paper, the cold metal wedged at the picture of the said girl.

"That's right…I'll definitely make you pay!"

**A.N**

**Yaaaay~! Done. This is the 1****st**** Chapter of my AloisXOC fanfic. If this is bad then please say so but no overdoing~! Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I was quite surprised that I got 6 reviews that fast, hahaha! Thanks BTW! Anyway, I don't own Kuroshitsuji cause it belongs to Yana Tobosa.**

**Chapter 2**

_It's raining again, _thought Blair, her pinkish eyes looking at the water-streaked glass, the rivulets running like a tiny river on the windows. The skies were dark and gray, nearly black storm clouds were blanketing the skies. Blair simply sat on the upholstered velvet couch in the manor's luxurious parlor filled with fine furniture, elegant artwork and a blazing fireplace. Letting out a sigh, she simply propped her elbows on the back of couch, a furrow in the pale brows and a petulant pout on her face.

_Geez, if I had known London was this boring I should have told my brother to choose another estate to accommodate me, _she thought, annoyed. She then looked at the clock on the mantle as it chimed musically, showing that it was already 8:00.

Frowning, she then sat properly, facing the door but her arms crossing over her chest as she let out a groan of impatience and resentment. Her brother was supposed to be here at 7:30, since the meeting would end at 6:30 and the drive usually takes about an hour.

_Honestly! _She began ranting in her mind. _If you're going to meet someone at 7:30, it's common courtesy to meet them at 7:15! Especially when that person your meeting is your younger sister!_

She felt herself twitch at her brother's immaturity; it has always been like that since they were children, her brother was the cheerful, laid-back and eccentric one whilst she the younger one, who was 5 years younger than him, was the more mature (most of the time) and serious one. Suddenly she felt a small pang of pain, at the realization of the reason why her brother might be late of their meeting.

_Maybe…it's because…_she thought as she grabbed a cushion and held it for comfort. She then took the tea at the side table, looking down at the steaming brown liquid as her mind grew depressed. _Even brother hates me for what happened? _Unbeknownst, the door was opening and she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person crouching behind her, inching closer and closer when finally that person threw a tiny pebble (which he already had) at her tea, which landed in the drink with a tiny plop, sending a tiny geyser splashing all over her face.

Blair gasped, dropped the cushion and tossed her tea cup, which upended, causing the tea to slosh all over her teal blue-green gown as the porcelain smashed on the marble floor. She turned to face the intruder, her cranberry pink eyes wild. "Xavier?!" she half-yelled, half-chocked.

Xavier bounded up the room and picked up his little sister, twirled her around once and then again grasped her by her shoulders, held her out for further inspection. With her pale, strawberry blond hair, unusual cranberry pink eyes and fine, fair skin, she was even more beautiful than his memory of her.

"Look at you, Blair. Just as pretty as ever," he said gleefully, blue eyes looking down at her with zeal. "And look, you've actually gotten taller, too!"

Blair shook her head, to rid of it of the shock she had experienced and huffed at him, "Don't think that your nice words will get you out of this! You're late, Big brother!" she snapped, temper rising but nearly overcome with gladness upon seeing her brother again.

Xavier pouted childishly, "Now, now, Blai~ don't get so worked up!" he chirped, wagging a finger in front of his now scowling little sister.

"H-How can I not get worked up" she said exasperatedly. "I have been waiting here for about 30 minut-!" But she never finished her sentence, for there in front of her face was a beautifully wrapped pink box with large red and gold ribbon. "Eh…?"

Xavier merely ginned at her confused face, his blue eyes shimmering, "Well I wouldn't be late in seeing my precious little sis without a reason now, can I?"

Suddenly feeling guilty and embarrassed at her outburst at his sweet gesture, she blushed a bit and looked away resentfully as her hand slightly inched until she was touching the box hesitantly, "Uh…Thank you…big brother…" she looked away again, still flushed while her eyes flicked at her brother shyly. Suddenly her prideful personality took effect again, as she huffed "B-But that doesn't mean you tardiness is excused! I-I didn't ask for a gift, after all…"

Her brother just smiled again as his hand patted her blonde head again. Surprised, Blair looked again at him as he continued his gentle ways with her, "I know~! It's good to see you haven't changed, Blair."

Blair looked away looking like a petulant child with her pout and red cheeks, "Of course not," she then turned around as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly the siblings' short reunion was cut short when a maid came in and announced, "Master Xavier, The Earl of Halethorpe is on the phone to discuss the business transaction of the factory in Cornwall."

Xavier pouted as he let out a sigh, "Fine, please tell him to wait a minute…"

"As you wish, sir," the maid curtsied before she closed the door with a silent thud.

Xavier then turned to Blair who was looking with a rather disappointed look in her eyes. He grinned apologetically before his hand placed itself on her head, "Sorry Blair, but I guess you'll have to have dinner without me."

"I understand, Big brother," she said, trying to contain the sad tone in her voice. Her brother smiled again before he turned but not before looking back and waving at his little sister who just stood in the middle of the room, giving him a small smile. Suddenly his brother came back, popping his head again through the door, surprising her a bit and bringing back a tiny sliver of hope in her heart.

"Oh, Blair, I had a ball ready for you in two day to celebrate your arrival," he called.

"A ball?" she asked in bewilderment. _Isn't it a little to early?_

"Yup~! After breakfast tomorrow, come to my office to discuss the detail, alright?" he added with a shinning smile, before without another word left.

So here she was, standing in the room again, deprived from the company of her only family. She felt a deep sadness in her heart. But she was not alone in the room;

"It seems that you are alone again, mistress."

She then turned to the source of the voice who was a handsome young man with black hair and dark emerald green eyes. His outfit consisting of a white with black pinstriped tailcoat with white slacks, a black vest underneath, dark maroon shirt and black leather shoes. On his chest was a crimson rose.

He was smirking as he looked at her pink eyes. Blair frowned and turned to the couch before plopping down, "It's fine, Blood. My brother did have his reason, after all."

Blood Dupre was the name of this young man and he was her personal butler. She had gotten him while she stayed in France. After 'that' incident, he was the first one she saw and he had stayed by her side ever since. He had been there for her through everything and was constantly at her side.

"Of course, mistress." Blair then turned only to find a small delicate teacup filled with fragrant tea. _Blood must have put it there while me and brother were talking_. Her butler always had a thing for doing things perfectly even if you don't know it.

Picking up the cup, she took a sip of the Vanilla Chai, which was her favorite; she looked outside the window noticing that the rain had stopped.

Suddenly a flashback came to her, one that bought back both good memories but terrible feelings;

_**Flashback**_

_Blair was running towards the east side of the mansion, a wicker basket in her small hands. She was late but she had her reasons, still she was afraid that Jim and Luka had already left. They were the first kids beside her brother that came to her mansion. Her brother; her only playmate was away studying in Weston College in London so she never gets to see him as much as she used to so she was very lonely that is until yesterday…_

_She then heard their voices as she neared the meeting place. First it was Luka's voice, saying in a worried tone, "I wonder if she'll come?"_

_Then she heard Jim and what he said made her stop, "Tch don't get your hopes up, Luka! But maybe that Princess of yours isn't coming?!"_

_Okay she felt the vein on her temple twitch at his words, so looking down she saw an apple and proceeded to throw it at Jim which squarely connected on his head, which made him yelp, "What the bloody hell?!" Looking behind he saw Blair emerging from the bushes with a very annoyed face._

"_Blair!" called Luka enthusiastically as he ran to her. Jim on the other hand was not so pleased, well obviously because he was hit on the head by a, rather hard, apple._

"_Well, that's a nice way to greet people. Is that how you rich people say hello or something?" he asked sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head where the apple had hit._

_Blair, who was smiling down at Luka, glared at him and said, "No but it's how I greet people who are badmouthing me," she said tartly. Jim frowned._

"_Hey, Blair," Looking down she saw Luka grinning at her happily. "You know what I'm really happy that you came!" This boy never really failed to make her smile and though she can be harsh to new people but there was something about Luka that made her heart melt. _

_Luka then caught sight of the basket she was carrying, so he inquired her curiously, "What's that, Blair?"_

_Blair looked down and piped, "Oh I did promise I'd bring something so I bought an apple pie." She said revealing a steaming hot pie to the shocked boys._

"_Whoa," ogled Luka whose stomach gurgled at the sight. He blushed and looked away from Blair when the said organ made a groan; Blair merely giggled._

"_Anyway," she said turning to Jim and Luka. "Let's eat. I know a place where we can eat." _

_**Later…**_

_Blair had taken them to the middle of the forest where in the middle was a small lake. There they had found a small shaded spot beneath a tree. They ate the apple pie with zeal and after one hour of sitting in the shade_

_Jim flopped down on the grassy ground and stretched his arms before folding them behind his head. Luka did the same thing, lying down on the space between Jim and Blair, who sat in on the left._

"_Wow that was the best thing I've ever tasted!" said Luka, his head turning to look at Blair who smiled at him._

"_Thanks, Miss Emily, our head chef makes the best food."_

"_Hey, Princess," Blair looked at Jim who sat up. "Isn't she going to ask why you have her make a whole apple pie?" _

_She simply shook her head and replied, "No, she knows that I always stay in my room so she must think that I'll be eating this until tonight. Besides she looked pretty happy to see that I was eating something."_

_Jim hummed in response then suddenly a thought came to him as he jumped up and turning to his brother and Blair, said cheerfully, "Hey I know what to do next!" He then proceeded to take off his vest, then undoing the bow before shredding his shirt._

_Blair was in shock at this and she felt her face heat while she watched the young boy strip himself of his clothes. In their household, her mother and father often told her that only your maid or your spouse is allowed to see your body like that, so she shot up and barked, "W-What the hell are you doing?! Y-You…You can't just take off your clothes like that!"_

_Jim looked at her as if she was joking or not, "I dunno about you nobles but isn't it normal for you to take off your clothes when you go swimming?"_

_Blair was taken back at his comment and she looked at him warily, "Swimming, really?"_

_It was Luka's turn to say something, "Yeah, let's go swimming!" He then did the same thing as Blair stood there, watching the younger brother as he went to the lake and began playing in the cool blue water._

"_Hey, Blair, come on!" called Luka, waving his arms. "The water feels great!" Blair just stood there reluctantly._

"_Yeah, come on Princess!" Jim said as well, coming to her side. He still hadn't gone to the water though he was the one who first suggested it. Rather he satisfied himself in making fun of Blair a bit more._

"_I-I don't think so…" she muttered, going near the shore until she was facing Jim, who looked at her curiously._

"_Why not?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Blair looked away, pouting petulantly, "I-I don't think I want…"_

"_Why?" he asked again. "Don't tell me you can't swim?"_

"_What?! Of course not!" It's true; her brother had taught her to swim but she just thought it was inappropriate to swim without a proper outfit on. She really didn't want her white silk dress to get wet._

"_Fine!" said Jim in a seemingly bored tone but his eyes flicked at her mischievously. Suddenly an idea came to him._

_He then strode to the edge of the lake where 'something' caught his eye, causing him to lean forward in awe, "Wow, check this out Princess," he called Blair who out of curiosity, came and approached him, her eyes blinking in question._

"_What is it?"_

"_Look closer!"_

"_Jim I can't see it! Where?_

_There!" he said pointing at 'something' that Blair clearly couldn't see. But still she was stubborn so she continued to lean until…SPLASH!_

_Blair soon found herself sitting on the water, her head and hair dripping wet as well as her clothes. Her mouth open in indignation, she looked up to see Jim who was snickering as he tried his best to hold his laughter. Luka was holding his hand against his mouth as well, as if to control the outburst._

"_W-What the hell?!" she bolted up, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. She pointed an accusing finger at Jim who was still looked fit enough to burst in laughter. "Y-You…You little cheat! I-I can't believe you!"_

"_I…I couldn't…help…it!" he said, trying to contain himself as he looked at the soaked girl. Her pale strawberry blond hair was dripping and was turning pale orange slightly in its soaked state; her cranberry pink eyes were glaring and looked like pink flames._

_Pouting and fuming as she continued to glare daggers at the young boy, when suddenly an idea came to mind. Blair held her nose in the air and then held out her hand to Jim who stared at it._

"_Well then at least help me out! After all, you caused all this!" she scoffed, her hand still outstretched. Jim merely smirked triumphantly as he took her hand but the moment he took it he immediately regretted it because he too found himself in a similar state._

_Luka then bursts into fits of laughter as he looked at his beloved brother, while Blair looked at Jim as well. As she looked at Jim, his hair soaked, his eyes still wide in surprise at her surprise move, a giggle overtook her and she dissolved into laughter as well, she lurched slightly as she felt her stomach hurt from all the laughing._

_Jim, though still surprised at her prank, what surprised him more was her laughter. He had never seen her laugh and for some reason, it made him happy to hear her like that. But still, what she did was inexcusable, so he stood up and grinning wolfishly at her, "You little witch…"he reached down and chucked a handful of water on her face, which made her gasp but still smile._

"_You started it, you jerk! Take this! She then splashed some on his face._

_And soon Luka joined in and they spent the whole time, splashing and playing around. For a moment, Blair wished that it could last forever…_

_**Flashback…**_

"Mistress, is there something wrong?" Looking up, it seemed that Blood's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No, why?" she asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was attending to the silver trolley nearby.

"Well, mistress, you were smiling and I was wondering if you were remembering something," he said, coming back with a beautifully painted teapot and a small platter with her dessert on it. "So I asked if there's anything the matter."

"N-No, nothing's wrong Blood," she answered as she watched him fill her empty cup and add a piece of caramel and butterscotch cheesecake to the side. Blood closed his eyes and bobbed his head in understanding, "Of course, milady."

Blair continued to watch the sky. Those days were gone now and no matter what happens, no matter what she does, she can never bring them back. And although her family is considered to be the most elite in Victorian Society and they have more money than most people, no amount of money can ever give back what she really wanted.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by Blood, his deep forest green eyes were looking at 'his' dear mistress' form. He smirked as he turned his gaze away, lest he do something that will be regretful, later.

**Tomorrow, morning…**

"What? A party?" Blair asked her brother exasperatedly, surprised at her brother's sudden plan. Looking at her brother's desk, she saw that it was cluttered with envelopes and invitations. She let out a sigh, _Yup, leave it to my brother to do something without informing me anything whatsoever._

"That's right! After all, I want to celebrate my dear baby sister's homecoming, so I thought why not let all of London celebrate with me!" he answered cheerfully, as he sighed another invitation before stamping it with the bold seal of the Rainsworth House. He then slumped back dramatically while waving an invitation around in his hand, "Ah~! Seriously! Writing all these invitation, with all the same things in them, is sooo tiring! I wish there was some way to make more with using just one, to make it easier!" He then pouted childishly.

Blair just stared at him blankly before let out another exasperated sigh, shaking her head, "Alright…But when's the ball. I still need time to prepare." As she talked, she was smoothing out an invisible crease in her rose silk gown.

"Well let's see…" placing a finger on his chin in thought. "It's still in two days so you still have time to prepare."

"Oh, alright!" Taking a stack of invites in her hands, she began looking over them, seeing names that were both familiar and unfamiliar.

_Broughtton…Wolfe… Eton… Watershire… Midford…Phantomhive…Baskerville…Barma…Vesallius…Tr ancy?_

The last name caught her off-guard so she turned to her brother, asking him, "Wait, Big brother! Didn't' the Earl of Trancy die 5 years ago? Why is he on the guest list?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you this little piece of info~" he answered in a half-playful and half-serious tone, wagging his index finger in front of his nose. "His long-lost son, Alois Trancy took over the Earldom after his death."

"But I thought that he was kidnapped when he was a baby, I can't believe they managed to find him at the right time?" she said, looking at the name 'Trancy' again.

"I know right! Isn't that just great timing?" He chimed, before sighing another invitation.

"Yeah, you're right."

_Alois Trancy, huh? I wonder what he's like. And what's with this name that makes me so drawn?_

**One day later…**

"Your Highness," addressed Claude as he entered with a letter of creamy, thick parchment on a silver tray. Alois looked up from his tea to look at the Spider butler.

"Yeah what is, Claude?" he inquired with bored icy eyes. He was sitting in his study, left elbow propped on the mahogany table while its hand rested on his pale cheek, his right hand held a cup of tea.

"A letter has just arrived for you, your Highness," he said, giving him the tray to which the blonde snatched the letter on it.

"Whose it from?" he drawled, eyeing the invitation warily. _Must be from another old geezer again? Or maybe another betrothal invitation for some noble whore or smoothing?_

"No, your Highness. It was delivered from the Rainsworth house," His stoic frown replaces a dark smirk on his lips.

Immediately when he heard that name, his ears perked up and he began tearing the letter open as he read;

_Dear Earl Trancy,_

_I would be most honored if you were to attend a celebratory ball in my manor to commemorate my sister, Blair Scarlett Nichole's homecoming. Your presence shall make this event more pleasant, so please consider it. The ball will be held in my mansion in London, at 6:00 P.M. tomorrow night. I wish you a good day._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Xavier Phillip Rainsworth, _

_Marquis of Rainsworth._

The moment he handed it down, his head lowered slightly as he tried to contain a burst of laughter. He then turned to Claude, a dark smile crossing his handsome young face.

"Claude…"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Please prepare my carriage so that I can go shopping in London. After all I have to look my best to see _Lady Rainsworth~"_

Claude bowed low, another smile appearing on his usually stoic face, "Of course, your Highness." With that he turned on his heels, leaving the young blonde man to smirk down at the letter as he caressed the name of the girl that he's had his eyes set on.

_I can't wait to see you again, Princess~_

**A.N:**

**Woot! Woot! Finally finished the 2****nd**** chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. Remember, I do not own BB II but I do love it but a bit disappointed in the anime but I heart Alois, not as much as Grey though! XD.**

**Oh another thing if you know Heart No Kuni then you'll know Blood Dupre, Mad Hatter. I only used him but I don't own him. I also used the names of the 4 Dukedoms in Pandora Hearts, like Rainsworth (OC). Also Pandora Hearts is owned by Jun Mochizuki, not me sad to say T.T. Anyway, watch out for more in this fanfic.**

**For vampirehime92: Thanks for pointing out that little mistake, but I think I'll go with your idea of making Alois (18) wear slacks instead of shorts.**

**XOXO**

**Bloodstained White Queen 1996. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 is up~! Enjoy~! **

The carriages of nobles alighted to up the path of well-maintained and smooth cobblestones of the Rainsworth mansion, coming to a halt in the middle of the circular driveway in front of the great, ancient home, immediately taking note of the grandeur and immensity of the place. White stone spiraling into the sky with turrets and gabbles, as imposing as a castle; the Rainsworths sure know how to live up to their names.

They were then led through the two-story, grandly appointed foyer by the Simon Beauport, the Rainsworth's head butler. The richness favored by the Rainsworth ancestors, still reigned supreme: all well-crafted and elegant. As they passed through the hall that led to the ballroom, they saw marble statues on pedestals befitting the family's noble name. The rugs beneath their feet were from Persia and Turkey. The tapestries that hung on the walls dated back from medieval times, hundreds of years old and yet, meticulously clean and well-preserved. Likely, handed down from generation to generation.

But of course, the venue must always be the grandest of them all. Some of the guests awed by the soaring, painted ceilings, the frescoes on the wall, windows as tall as the room itself and in the middle of the room was a large two-way staircase with marble steps and with both side of the stairs draped with dark red velvet. On one side of the room was composed of a group of alcoves with more dark red velvet drapes that could be drawn for privacy. Above the alcoves, was a small orchestra on the balcony. The whole room seemed to glow cream and gold, lit by hundreds of candles held by gilt chandeliers, sconces and candelabras as well as flags that had the Rainsworth family crest, a white shield lined with gold and golden wings on the side and a crimson rose in the middle. A pair of sabers crossed each other on the top.

As the guest filled the room, so did the music, the sounds, a veritable sea of voices, laughter, gossiping and chatter. But soon the music died when a tall, handsome young man with pale strawberry blond hair, sparkly blue eyes and a bright smile, which made some of the women squeal and giggle, wearing a neat black swallow-tailed coat, with a white shirt beneath and a white ascot, pinned by the broach of the Rainsworth house, showed himself at the top of the stairs. He then addressed his guest in a flamboyant manner, throwing smiles at the young women, who reacted with squeals and dreamy sighs;

"I thank you all for being able to come to my ball. Well, it's not actually about me tonight but rather, tonight is all about a young lady who is quite dear and near to me~" Reaching out his hand towards left velvet drapes that obscured the sides of the staircase, it was then grabbed by a smaller, more feminine hand clad in a pale pink satin glove, which was then revealed that the owner of the hand was a young girl of eighteen.

A delicate-looking young eighteen year-old with pale strawberry blonde hair and unusual eyes of cranberry, a nonchalant look on her face, wearing a pale pink strapless gown with a deep sweetheart neckline made of silk, a rose that sat on the right side of her bodice, which was crusted with beads that shimmered beneath the lights and a tulle skirt, of the same color fanning around her. Her hair was elegantly coiffed and was decorated with pale pink roses. On her neck was a small chocker with a cameo that had the Rainsworth Family emblem.

Still holding his sister's hand, he motioned at the crowd, who was still looking at the siblings, he turned to them before announcing, "Everyone, I would like to introduce the true star tonight, my younger sister, Blair Scarlett Nichole Rainsworth."

Blair still dignified and poised turned to the crowd, chin tilted slightly before curtsying, giving them a small smile, "Good evening everyone. Thank you for attending tonight's ball. I feel most honored to have you all welcome me, after being away for so long." The crowd clapped their hands, smiling as she and her brother descended the stairs. Her ears pricked slightly, listening to the quiet whispering of the crowds.

"_Is that Marquis Rainsworth's younger sister?"_

"_Oh my, so that's the Rainsworth family's youngest?"_

"_Such a young lady! I heard she only just turned 18 this year."_

"_My, what a pretty little face, but such unusual eyes."_

"_She looks a lot like her mother, doesn't she?"_

"_Oh you mean, the former Marchioness, Lady Ursula?"_

"_Yes but she has Lord Raphael's eyes, doesn't she?"_

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the noble lady's idle gossip, and just continued to allow herself to be escorted by her brother. She never really liked large social events and she had to admit she did find them rather boring, still images had to be maintained so like the 'good' sister that she was, she smiled politely and responded nicely enough to the questions asked. At one point, she was about to be bought by Xavier to a handsome young blond in white with violet eyes, who was talking and flirting (a little too much for her liking) flamboyantly to all the women when her brother turned left, effectively steering her away from the man.

"What was that for?" she said, looking at Xavier from the corner of her eye. He looked displeased for some reason and her brother displeased is indeed rare. She looked behind her inquisitively to glace at the man in white before looking back to Xavier curiously, "And who was that man, anyway?"

"Well…he's, erm, the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. I advise you to…please keep your distance away from him. He's company is rather…uhm, inappropriate for you," he said, looking away as if looking for someone but with a slightly stern line on his mouth. Not used to seeing her brother so anxious, Blair decided to hold her silence when suddenly her brother dragged her t another noble, a young man with slicked back bleach-blonde hair in a neat tuxedo and a polka-dotted bow-tie. By his side was a beautiful young adult woman with wavy blonde hair and shinning green eyes, wearing a beautiful dress, decorated with ruffles and flowers in her hair.

"Ah! Grimsby! Irene!" called Xavier, as he led Blair to them. The two then turned and smiled at them as well.

"Marquis Rainsworth, thank you for inviting us today," said Grimsby before turning to Blair and bobbed his head slightly in greeting. "Lady Blair pleased to make your acquaintances. I'm Grimsby Keane."

Blair curtsied and smiled in return, "The pleasure is all mine." The woman beside Grimsby smiled and copied Blair actions, "Good evening, Lady Blair. I am Irene Diaz. It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, Lady Diaz."

"Grimsby, here is a theatrical producer while Lady Irene is well renowned opera singer, called the 'Singing Princess'." Her brother told her. Blair nodded her head in understanding and said, "I see…"

"Anyway, Lady Irene, Grimsby I want to talk to you about that latest play you have done!" chimed Xavier gleefully while the two proceeded to the conversation, while Blair not too interested in the art of theatrics but had to stay where she was, simply looked around the gargantuan room filled with people, not sure who or what she was looking for. She thought that it was quite a waste to do all this just for a simple ball but it was Xavier her, and knowing her brother, he always did things that were hardly ever simple or unelaborate. Besides, she was quite touched at how much her brother is doing all this things just for her. Suddenly for some strange feeling and reason, she turned her head to the left side of the room and immediately she felt her heart stopped beating as her breath hitched for at least two whole seconds, only for it to come out in a shaky breath, her eyes getting wider and wider at what she saw. Or more to the point, _who, _she saw.

There was a handsome young man standing and talking to one of the women, wearing an elegant dark purple suit with a black vest over a crisp white shirt with a velvet black beribboned tie on his neck. His clothes didn't matter to her but rather his facial feature were what really caught her attention were his facial features.

That bleach blonde hair that hung in a shaggy bob cut which had a charming effect on his handsomely young face. Those large sky blue eyes which shined with cheer and mirth, lined by long dark eyelashes, complementing his pale skin and lips.

Blair could hardly believe it. Like a splash of cold water had doused her face, accompanied by a large slap.

_It …can't be… _she thought, her eyes stung suddenly with tears, overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions but she bit them back.

Suddenly the blue eyes met hers and she flinched. A small sardonic smirk ghosted its way up his lips, making her shiver as she continued looking into the eyes of the young man whose looks resembled someone from long ago. They were boring into hers, in such a mocking yet questioning look that she just wanted to fall on her knees but she couldn't. She couldn't think, speak or anything, she just stood there stunned. Finally a small whisper, almost like a breath tore through her mouth;

"…Jim?"

"Blair!" A voice snapped her out of her daze and when she finally snapped back to reality, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Xavier who was looking at her with slight concern and bewilderment.

"Big brother!" she yelped as if he wasn't' there and had just surprised her.

Golden eyebrows furrowed above blue eyes as they looked at her as if she had just slapped and cursed him, "Hey, are you alright? You were in a daze of some sort."

"A daze?"

"Yeah for about…like 2 minutes or so. What were you staring at anyway?" he asked, he then looked at the direction where his sister was just staring at a while ago and saw…no one.

With a snap of his finger a servant came by, carrying a tray of rosé wine, which he took two glasses of the said beverage and handed one to his sister who took it absentmindedly and silently. Concerned with his sister's silence, he peeked at her face, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She let out a sigh and nodded slightly as she placed a tentative hand on her throbbing temple.

_Maybe I'm just tired, that's all. I'm starting to see things now…_

Turning to Xavier who looked at her in question she replied, "Yeah I'm alright, Big Brother. I…I just need some fresh air, that's all," she replied, turning so her back faced her brother.

"Oh! Alright~" he said in understanding. Blair threw him a small smile before she left, not noticing the pair of sky blue orbs looking at her, following her every movement with a smirk plastered on the owner's face.

**Later…**

Blair leaned on the balusters of the marble terraced which overlooked the flower garden, a myriad of blooms whose colors were obscured slightly by the darkness of the night; a few statues and fountains dotted the landscape. She took a sip of rosé wine which dangled from her finger a while ago, feeling the pleasant bubble of the spirit reach her throat as she let out a sigh.

_Yeah the fresh air definitely did some good, _she thought as she inhaled the warm the night air, preferring the scent of the nice, garden-scented air rather than the over-stuffed air in the ballroom. _It's better than that over-stuffed ballroom that reeks with heavy perfume._

Suddenly the vision she saw while in the ballroom came back to her and she winced at the pain it caused in her chest.

_Was that really…him?_ She then shook her head in disagreement. _No way! He can't…no, he couldn't be?! He just…_

"My, my~! It's rare to see a lady like you all alone in this kind of event." The voice snapped her out of her ranting and in shock made her turn to the source who was a figure leaning on the sills of the French windows of the balcony, his face hidden in the shadows. Still she could see the blue eyes that gleamed through the blackness. Then he stepped out and revealed himself as he said, "Especially one as beautiful as you…"

Blair's eyes widened at the face of the young man. It was him! The one she saw the while in the ballroom; the face of the person who has been occupying her mind for 10 years. It was Jim. Or was it?

_It just couldn't be, _she ranted. She saw the he saw the surprise and shock in her eyes, making him smirk wickedly, an eyebrow rose in fake question at her facial expression.

"What's wrong, Lady Blair? You looked as if you saw a ghost," he said in a slight mocking tone, blue eyes gleaming maliciously, making her shiver. Composing herself, she gave him a nonchalant look and coolly said despite the dryness of her throat,

"Nothing…I just…" letting out another breath, she looked into his eyes; blue meeting pink. "I was just startled of your arrival.

"Why? You saw me in the ballroom, didn't you, so why be startled?"

"I just thought that no one would come to disturb me while I was here." She really didn't like that tone in his voice and her mood turned sour.

"Why is it against the law?" His grin widened when he saw her eyes narrow; fully knowing what nerve he struck. She sighed exasperatedly and turned around, frowning.

"No, I guess not," she answered, giving him a sideward glare before closing her eyes. _I seriously don't want to deal with people like him right now._

"So why are you here then?" she looked beside her and was shocked when she saw that he was by her side, leaning on the balusters as well. He was smiling at her, rather pleasantly; too pleasantly actually but since she had no reason not to give him an answer, she decided on telling him.

"I just needed to get away from all the noise. I'm not the type to like social events too much," she answered, refusing to meet his eyes. She heard him hum in response. Suddenly she felt a grip on her arm. Looking to her side, she saw the guy with cheerful smile on his lips.

"Why don't we go back and dance~! It is a ball after all~" he chirped before he began dragging her back but she struggled so he looked back at her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I don't want to go!" she said, her voice rising in annoyance. Looking down, she saw that he was still holding her arm in quite a tight grip. _Man he's got a tight grip!_

The young man merely smiled and said, "I know."

"Wait a second! I…don't even know your name…" she muttered, looking away.

His eyes never left hers as they looked at her with smile, "My name is Alois Trancy. Earl Alois Trancy."

At that she looked at him and said, "So you're the Earl of Trancy, huh?"

"Well yeah! So can we go now?" He then leaned forward until his face neared hers, a smirk on his lips. "I really want to have some fun with you now~!"

Flushing at his comment, she backed away from him; her hand that he was holding a while ago clutched in her other hand near her chest. She huffed with indignation and looked away, "Just because I found out you're an Earl doesn't mean that mean that I'll dance with you."

"Well I'm not asking you to dance with me as an Earl, I'm asking you to dance with me as Alois Trancy. Is that so wrong?"

Caught her off-guard by his answer, she couldn't find a good comeback for that and she simply looked away scowling. While he was

"Care to dance?"

She gave him a small glare then looked at his outstretched hand, eyeing on it warily before she hesitantly taking it but still frowning as she said with a pout, "Just so you know, you forced me into this…"

With that he led her to the middle and placing a hand on her waist he pulled until their bodies met, making her flush slightly, his chest pressing against hers and with the sound of music, they danced. Following the sounds of music, they swayed through the rhythm, lost in the flurry of silks, skirts and sits. Blair found herself trying to avoid his eyes, frowning as she felt his smile as he eyed her in their close proximity.

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask, so she closed her eyes and turned her face to the side.

"Nothing…"

"Oh~? Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Grin widening.

Feeling her willpower crumbling, she decided to give in. Just this once, of course. So letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned to him and immediately she felt her heart lurch at the stunning resemblance. Another flashback flash before her eyes and she was caught in the torrid of memories.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hey Blair?" Staring at her with wide blinking brown eyes, Luka inquired at the young pale girl in a lilac silk dress with a matching headband in her strawberry blond hair, lying down on the grassy ground, her eyes in relaxation. When she heard the younger man's voice, she opened them and looked at Luka questioningly._

"_Hmm? What is it, Luka?"_

"_Since, you're a noble and all, does that mean you've been to one of those 'dance' thingies?" asked Luka, placing his index finger on his bottom lip._

_Blair sat up and answered with a small wry smile, "Well, yeah but I've never liked them that much…" _

_Luka sat up as well and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Eh, why? I thought they were supposed to be fun?" He asked curiously._

"_Well….I don't really like social events with too many people. It's too stuffy and some of the people are too snooty!" she replied with a huff, raising her chin in the air._

"_Well it's kinda obvious you're not a big' people person'" Knowing full well who said the sarcastic comment, she glared at the figure of the blonde boy who was skipping rocks at the water of the lake._

"_What did you just say?" she said crossly, a pout crossing her face._

"_You heard me~! It's obvious you're a shut-away~!" taunted Jim who turned to face her with a mischievous grin, his hands behind his head._

_Blair gasped at the insult and stood up frowning. "I am not a shut-away!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jim whose grin widened._

"_Yes, you are! Princess Shut-away~!" he called, leaning forward with his hands on his hips._

"_I told you, I am NOT a shut-away!" she yelled childishly, stomping her feet and clenching her fist as she glared at Jim._

"_Yes you are~!" Sticking his tongue out._

"_Am not!"_

"_Are to~!_

"_Am not~!_

"_Are to~!_

"_Am not!_

"_Are to~!_

"_Am not!" At that she marched up to him as Jim still laughing ran away from the girl who then ran up to him._

"_Get back here, you little-!" she yelled as she chased the boy who kept on making fun of her._

"_Catch me if you can~!" he called cheerfully. Luka just sat there, smiling at the two, when suddenly an idea came to mind._

"_Hey Blair," yelled Luka to the girl who finally managed to catch up to Jim, who was holding her clenched fist with his hands, playfully holding her back. Both stopped what they were doing and looked at Luka._

"_So Blair, if you've been to a ball, does that mean you know how to dance?" asked Luka brightly._

"_Well yeah, my mother and father taught me," she answered, smiling as she walked towards Luka; Jim trailing right behind her._

"_Wow~! So can you, uhm, teach me…?" he asked, looking down with a blush, fiddling his fingers._

"_Oh sure, Luka."_

_Luka's eyes brightened, standing up as he looked at her, "Really?"_

_Blair smiled brightly and nodded, "Yup, really~!" She then reached out her hand, which Luka grabbed with a small blush. 'I wonder why Luka's blushing. He must be thinking of a girl he like. *giggle* How cute~'_

"_Okay first take my hand, then, since it's your first time take a deep breath," Luka did. "Okay pull me close and then take a step like this," she instructed, placing her feet which Luka followed. "Good."_

_As they were dancing, Jim was sitting on the ground, his eyes following them with each movement. He can obviously tell that Luka adored Blair, who treated Luka kindly and gently, like she would a little brother, but Luka's feelings for her is slightly less, erhm, brotherly. _

"_Okay, good that should do," said Blair as she looked at Luka who was able to follow her instruction and together was able to do the basic steps when it comes to waltzing. _

"_Really?" Luka asked excitedly. Blair nodded and proceeded to pat Luka on the head, which made the young boy blush._

"_Yup, once you learn all the basics, you can master any type."_

"_Oh, alright, "Luka chirped, he then turned to Jim and smiled as he ran to his elder brother, dragging him towards Blair._

"_Hey, Jim you should try to~!"_

"_Eh?!" said Blair and Jim in unison. _

"_Yeah!" said Luka who then sat on the ground and looked at them so expectantly that both Jim and Blair just did what they were told._

"_So…" said Jim a few seconds later, scratching his head awkwardly, a small redness staining his cheeks._

"_So…" answered Blair as well, as equally awkward and blushy, kicking the ground on her feet slightly as she clasped her hands together._

"_Let's just get this over with," Jim snapped exasperatedly, grabbing Blair's twined hands with his, making Blair blush and looked at him, seeing his blue eyes looking at her with a faint blush on his pale cheeks before looking away again._

"_F-Fine, she snapped, snapping her head away again before pulling Jim closer, which made the boy look at her surprised._

"_D-Don't look at me like that!" she stuttered in a loud annoyed tone. "How do you expect me to teach you when you're so far?"_

"_Whatever you say, Princess~!" said Jim sarcastically._

_Blair scowled but then began to teach him, who was surprisingly was easier to teach. _

"_You're…good," she said, hesitantly._

"_Of course~" Jim winked making Blair frown, which made him laugh. She simply slushed when he laughed at her._

"_Idiot…" but a faint smile quirked her lips._

_**Flashback ends**_

"What's up~?" his voice snapped her out of her walk through memory lane and she met his blue eyes again; this time with a bone-chilling glimmer to them as if it was something that you would see in a dream-turned-nightmare. A smirk was one his mouth; pale lips curved in cruel line that sent chills down her spine, causing her to flinch and shiver, which he saw.

Leaning forward until he was a breath's length away from her ear, his cool breath tickling through her ear canal making her flush at the sensation but she knew that he was grinning; the throng of dancers so thick they were barely noticeable. That and the fact that they were near the edge of the ballroom, where the lights burned slightly dimmer, adding effect to the cerulean orbs that seemed to shine like sapphires through the faint candlelight.

"What's with you? You've been acting so lost today~?" he asked, his voice husky. Frowning, she began to push him away, trying to cause some distance between her and Alois, yet at the same time hiding her face so he couldn't see the rosiness in her cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong and you'll be distracted to if you were forced to dance despite your throbbing migraine!" she hissed quietly so the guests couldn't hear; well if they can. She had no idea how but while they were dancing, Alois had managed to pull Blair in a slightly dark entrance to a corridor where the guests and the ball seem to be light years away.

"Ooh~ So do you hate social events that much that you want to stay away from it~?" he asked, she felt him grin as he leaned in so his chin rested on her shoulder. She could have sworn that he heard him inhale her scent while smiling.

_I really don't like this…_she thought, lips thinning as she thought of a way to get away from the blonde who was by causing her emotion to muddle. Blair breathed deeply, swearing she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared or intimidated.

"Not much, I don't mind parties but I hate parties that have too many people in them," she answered tartly.

"Hmm~ So do you like dancing, Lady Blair?" he asked, looking at her mischievously.

"They're alright, I guess…" she muttered. Suddenly he was by her ear again, maliciously smirking as he blew in her ear again before whispering.

"If that's the case then, why don't we have a more…_private _dance, _Princess_~?" With that he bit on her ear lobe, giving it an alluring nibble.

That took it! Acting on instinct, Blair pushed him away harshly, appalled, disturbed and utterly mortified with the young man's suggestion. She backed away from him, her eyes narrowed as she death-glared the young Trancy head, who looked at her as if nothing happened and he did not just try to seduce the Lady Rainsworth; simply looking at her with conceited blue eyes and an even, more conceited grin.

Biting back a growl, Blair straightened her back and held her chin as she gave Alois a hard-edged glare, "I think I've had enough dancing for tonight, Earl Trancy! Goodnight!" With a flounce of her skirt, she stomped away, muttering curses all the while.

The halls were dark and all the servants were at the ball; no one was around but Blair didn't care. She was too angry at the young blond noble who had just tried to lure her into his bed. As if!

_The nerve! Honestly, how…how dare he try to seduce me!? That…That…ugh! He can't be him, he just can't!_ She ranted in her mind, trying to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath, she began cooling down.

_Alright…All I need is a nice, relaxing bat-_

Her thoughts were cut short when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed hers, causing her to spin to see who it was that had just grabbed her hand. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw it was Alois again, holding onto her arm in that vice-like grip of his.

"What on earth are you-" But she was stopped when he pulled her to him and pressed her against his body, shocking the life out of her. He had a wolfish grin as he eyed her lustfully.

"I'm not done with you yet!" And with that he smothered her lips with his, causing her to blush and squeak. Her eyes went wide before she shut them shut as she began squirming away from his grasp, absolutely disgusted that he was kissing her like that. But he the grabbed both of her arms and squeezed them hard, making her wince in pain.

His lips then harshly bit her lower lip, drawing blood and causing Blair to gasp which made him thrust his tongue in her. She tried pushing it out of her mouth but failed as he laid siege to her mouth. Her knees were weakening, threatening to buckle as he held her squirming body until she felt him push her harshly against the wall, her head connecting to the wall, making her moan in pain against his mouth, running out of breath.

Her lungs were burning, her mind blurry as Alois pushed her more against the wall, pressing his body against hers. Finally she felt his arms loosen on her left arm, so she in a quick, hard movement, she connected her palm on Alois's pale cheek, making him stumble back a bit and finally let her go.

Gasping she placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart hammering hard on her chest as she panted. Blair then sent a death glare to the young man whose head was lowered slightly before his gloved hand touched the abused cheek. Blair growled menacingly as she backed away from the man that had just sexually (kissed) assaulted her.

"What. The hell. Is your problem?" she seethed, fist curling up in fist as she felt tears sting the sides of her eyes. Much to her surprise, Alois lifted her head up and smirked superiorly at her much to her annoyance.

"I just wanted a taste~" he answered mischievously, running his tongue over his upper lip eyeing on her like some dish he can't wait to taste.

Utterly freaked out by his answer and action, she looked at him in horror, disgust and anger as she placed her hand on her mouth; his taste still lingering on her tongue. Not wanting anymore to do with Alois, she simply turned on her heel and walked away in a speed that could be considered as running, leaving the blonde Earl to stand there watching her with a twisted smile.

Walking away and not even daring to look back, Blair then opened the door to her room, entering her front room before finally into her bedroom, where she threw herself onto the goose-feather mattress and silken sheets of the bed. She laid there, her eyes brimming with unshed tears before she harshly wiped them away as she sat up, burying her face in her hands. She then used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, still unable to accept that Alois's taste still lingered within her mouth. Looking down, she saw that there was blood on them, remembering that he had bitten her lower lip.

_T-That was my first…first kiss and he…_ The memories of the kiss flood into her mind making her let out a deep groan before flopping down on the bed. She then turned to her side and reached under her pillows where she took out a small golden heart-shaped box.

Blair opened it and out wafted the scent of musty dry flowers, like potpourri that had long ago lost its fragrance. For there, lay in a soft cushion of red velvet, a flower crown made up of dried up bluebells. Finally she let a single tear drop on the flower as she remembered that awful day.

That day when she lost not only her parents but the only two people she considered as her real friends…

**Meanwhile…**

Alois climbed up the Trancy carriage, finding Claude sitting stoically as always on the right side. He took his seat and with a rap of Claude's hand the carriage descended to the streets. Alois leaned his face near the mirror, propping his elbow on the mahogany sill as he looked outside, seeing the city of London in all its simultaneous ugliness and magnificence, all of it while wearing a never-leaving grin.

"Your Highness, is there something wrong?" asked Claude, finally inquiring on why his master seemed to be in a good mood.

"Nothing, Claude." Turning to Claude, his smile widened, eyes shining with a gleam in them. "Absolutely nothing."

"Of course, your Highness," said the spider butler, his lips quirked in a dark smirk. "Did you enjoy yourself while at the party, your Highness?"

"Oh yes, I _enjoyed _myself greatly~!"

His tongue then ran over his lips, tasting them before it darted to his lips, still able to make out the metallic taste of her blood. Yup, he can't wait to see Lady Blair again and he will.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure sat on the top of one of the high buildings of London, dark green eyes watching the moving carriage.

**A.N:**

**Woot! Woot! Finally finished the 2nd chapter. Sorry for the late update (school, ugh) but I hope it worth it for you guys. Thanks for all your reviews. Remember, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, cause it belongs to Yana Tobosa. **

**PS: Blair is not a Mary-sue (for all the trolls who thinks that all OCs are Mary-Sues). Though she's pretty and smart, she's kinda cynical, slightly spoiled, insensitive and ill-tempered but has a soft-heart when it comes to those who are lesser than her.**

**And remember, please review~!**

**XOXO**

**Your Blood-Stained White Queen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yo~! Sorry for the long wait. I have two reasons.**

**Cause of school…**

**I'm too obsessed with Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin. Kyaaaah~! Levi Hencchou~~~! *grabs a pillow and squeals in it, before coughs* Anyway I just wanna say he's totally awesome and cool and *cough* I should stop before I go all fangirl again…**

**Anyway, here's the 4****th**** Chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers. **

**To:**

**Artemis Phantomhive: Thank you for the review. Thanks for pointing out there were grammatical errors in the last chapter…**

**NightPerson: Uhm…If you haven't watched the BB II than how can you not notice that Alois always curses. I just wanna say that. He'll be OOC if he doesn't curse, okay. Thanks for the review, though.**

**vampirehime92: Thank you for your reviews as well as for loving my characters. I've always had a thing for tsunderes cause they're so adorbs~!**

**Incendo: Thanks for the review, it was really nice of you to like my story so much. **

"_M-Mommy..." she managed as she felt the blood choke her throat. Clutching the dress of the woman that lay on top of her, shielding her from the rocks and rubble that would have crushed the tiny body of the young eight year-old, she felt the tears stream along with the blood from the wound on her head._

"_Daddy…" Turning to her side, her heart wrenched when she saw only a hand buried beneath the broken pile of wood and rocks with her father's wedding ring on the ring finger. It was dark and scary but she knew where she was and what had happened. She let out another desperate sob as she felt the life blood come out of her._

_As her visions blurred, she heard voices from the outside, calling her parent's name;_

"_Milord, where are you?!"_

"_They're in there somewhere! Dig them out of there!"_

"_Hang in there!"_

"_Lady Ursula! Let us know if you're all still okay!"_

"_Lady Blair!"_

_She let out a small whimpering cry but the blood caused her to sputter, still she was pretty sure it was audible enough. She felt her lungs burn, feeling that she was going to pass out at any minute now, still she let out a hoarse whisper, a feeble cry of three names;_

"_B-Big Brother…Luka…" Her visions darkened more as she heard the rescuers cries. She let out a final mutter, finally losing to the exhaustion and pain that finally claimed her;_

"_J-Jim…" At that, all went black._

Blair's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright, her breathing short and her heart hammered hard inside the confines of her chest. Looking around wildly, she relaxed when she saw that the room she was in was in fact her bedroom. She looked down on the silk beddings before plopping down on the goose-feather bed. She placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the sweat that matted it there as her breathing calmed down.

Blair just stayed still on the bed, lying on her side as she just stared blankly at the space. She then remembered what happened last night, the dance, and the ball as well the…kiss. She squirmed slightly as she remembered that part and once again began to furiously rub her mouth as she scowled at the memory.

_Damn you, Alois Trancy, _she thought venomously. Suddenly she remembered the dream she had and small pang of pain wrenched her heart making her curl inside her bed sheets, positioning in a fetal position as she winced at memory.

_It's been so long since I remembered that. Maybe it's because I had a bad experience so I'm reminiscing about bad things as well, _she signed inwardly, wincing slightly as she blinked away the tears at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly a knock shocked her out of her melancholy. Once again she found herself sitting on the bed, this time looking at the door.

"Mistress, time to wake up. " It was Blood, his voice followed by another 3 knocks. Blair took a deep breath before she allowed him his entrance.

"Come in." she announced, straightening her posture as she put on her dignified mask to hide the feelings she has always kept inside her heart.

At the approval, Blood came in rolling an ornate silver trolley with the mistress's morning tea; a pleasant smile on his face, before bowing in front of Blair, a gloved hand on his heart.

"Good morning, mistress. I trust that you slept well," he greeted, his smile widening. Blair only looked at him blankly.

"You could say that…" she muttered, picking at the silk coverlets before shaking her head. "Enough of that, Blood! Hurry up and open those curtains; it's so stuffy in here." Motioning at the pink curtains at the side of her room, her head held slightly high.

"As you wish, milady," he replied, bowing again slightly. He then went to the curtains and opened them, letting in the bright morning light, which made him hiss slightly in annoyance but he made sure that Blair didn't notice. Blair was blinded by the light as well as she placed her hand over her winced eyes, shielding them from the sudden brightness.

Turning back to the pale strawberry blonde, Blood went to the trolley where he began to pour Blair's daily morning tea. But as he glanced back at Blair, who was still squinting as she groggily tried to get out of bed, he poured a small amount of red liquid in the tiny flask he kept inside his coat.

_Three drops should be enough, _he thought before he walked to Blair, who was by now sitting on the pink rose-and-white flowered wing chair at the side of her bedroom, her legs resting on the matching ottoman.

"Milady, here's your morning tea," he handed her a delicate pale lavender-blue porcelain teacup with golden roses at the edges.

"Thank you, Blood," she thanked; taking the cup from his hands and began sipping immaculately. Her eyes glanced at the black-haired man beside her as she inquired, "What kind of tea is this anyway?"

"It's Vanilla Orchid Darjeeling tea, milady. I hope you like it~!" A small smirk made its way up his lips as he watched Blair hum in agreement and sip her tea again.

**Later…**

"What?! A guess today?" she said as she delicately sipped her vanilla and cinnamon black tea, her eyes never leaving the book she had in her left hand while her teacup dangled between her fingers in her other hand.

"Yup~!" chimed Xavier, his fingers intertwining with each other as he placed both his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his knuckles. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at his sister, who looked as if she was more interested in her book than his news. "I met him during the party last night and he seemed interested in the company I was planning to invest in Wales so I invited him over for lunch today."

Blair hummed as well as she took another sip of the tea, "Hmm, that's good, I guess." She then turned to her brother as she slipped in her index finger between the pages where she stopped. "And I supposed you want me to do something now, right?" she asked dryly, blank eyes looking at Xavier cautiously.

Xavier merely grinned and lifted his chin from his knuckles, looking up at Blair, "Well I just thought you wanted to join us, that's all."

A rather pregnant silence ensued them as Blair looked like she was in thought for a moment, almost as if she was going to agree before she replied calmly with a straight face, returning to her book, "Nope! Rather not!"

Xavier pouted and whined childishly, "Oh come on! This is a business meeting~! You should at least be there to support your big brother!" Blair, still not lifting her eyes from her book, plucked a macaron from the tiered-plate placed on the table.

"Well you said if 'I wanted to join' but since I don't, I won't!" she replied calmly, flipping a page as she nibbled the raspberry-flavored sweet she had just taken from its group.

"Now, now, Blair~! I think this will do you good. It's just a lunch meeting after all~! I mean it's better than living like an old hermit in your room." He saw her eyebrows furrow slightly at his comment but still she kept her eyes on the book, flipping another page. When Blair still didn't show him any attention, Xavier sighed exasperatedly, before he placed both his hand on the table to stand up and walk towards her. Reaching down he plucked the book from his little sister's hand, making the girl gasp in surprise as he held it up over her head. Scowling Blair reached up but sill her hands failed to grab the book as Xavier still kept it far from her reach. She then jumped up, yelling;

"Hey! Big Brother give that back!" Glaring at her brother's nonchalant face, which was looking away with his eyes closed in an attempt to ignore her. Pouting and stomping her feet, she glared at him before jumping up again as soon as she noticed he lowered he held only to have it raised again.

Xavier then turned to Blair again, who was growling like a tiny little tigress. Leaning down until he was directly in front of her, he said with a slightly mischievous smirk, "Or maybe I should keep this, that way you wouldn't have anything to keep you up late at night. It might even improve that height of yours~!"

Knowing he had hit her soft spot, Xavier grinned triumphantly at his sister's mortified face. "I-It's not my fault I'm short, okay!" she argued, looking at him with defiantly annoyed eyes and a petulant pout as she turned her back to him. She knew that she hated most of all about her body was her height, since she's only 150 cm, much to her anguish.

"Well either way~! Just for today's lunch, I promise~!" chirped the blonde male with a reassuring smile. Blair spared him a resentful look before she turned her head again and huffed, "Fine!"

"Yay~!" Blair merely rolled her eyes at her elder brother's zealous behavior, when suddenly an idea came to her. _Maybe I can sneak out of here while it's still not time? _She thought mischievously, a tiny smirk forming on her pink lips when suddenly a pair of large arms wrapped around her waist to lift her from her spot, making her let out a small shriek .

"What the hell?!" she yelled as Xavier carried her by the waist to her closet with a cheerful face as he called the maid, who came bustling in; her short blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders as the dark blue maid outfit fluttered behind her.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, quite shocked to see the Lord Marquis carrying his little sister by the waist, struggling like a tiny little tiger (don't call her that) but then again these two were always bickering so what else was knew?

"Come here," he ordered nicely walking with his sister still in his arms, looking just about ready to bite his arm as she scowled and cursed, hissing like an annoyed kitten. The maid followed until they reached the closet where he dropped her to her feet on the floor.

Blair was still looking up at him, with furious cranberry eyes lined with dark eyelashes and furrowed pale eyebrows while Xavier on the other hand was still grinning as he looked down on her before he leaned down to press his index finger on her small nose, poking it much to her annoyance.

"Now, now Blair, I know you too well to know that you were planning on sneaking out again," he smirked when he saw that she pouted but with a sheepishly guilty look, refusing to meet his eyes. "So until then you're going to saty here to get ready."

"You can't be serious!" she snapped, mortified. She was going to say here? All day?

"Oh come on~ don't be so melodramatic~"

"I don't wanna hear than coming from you," she retorted.

"Anyway…" _he's not listening to me… _"I'm only gonna be gone because I still have to dress up but don't worry I'll be right back to escort you to the dining room," said Xavier, already at the door as he turned to wave at her, smiling cheerfully only to leave before she could say anything else.

"Geez! I can't believe him! Damn him!" she yelled, stomping her feet on the carpeted floor, only to have herself nearly twisting her ankle when her 5 inch heels nearly slipped but luckily she steadied herself. Her ears perked up when she heard a light giggle from the maid behind her, so scowling she turned to the blonde maid whose shoulders shook as they suppressed her laughs.

"What's so funny, Agatha?" she asked, her pout still in place as her hands went on her hips. Agatha only turned to her with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh nothing, milady. It's just…"

It's just what?" she asked, her anger easily fading as he turned to Agatha with large curious eyes.

"It's just…It's been so long since I've seen you like that," she answered kindly, her gentle voice laced with maternal care for the younger lady.

"Look like what?" she asked her tone almost childish and innocent as her eyes widened slightly.

"Looking like…you're having fun." Nothing could have shocked Blair more than what Agatha had just said to her, so she was positively shell-shocked when she said that, her mouth open slightly.

"A-are you joking or something, Agatha?" she croaked, pointing an accusing finger at the giggling maid.

"No, I'm not, milady," she smiled, her green eyes gleaming with kindness. "It's just…I'm glad you look like you're not carrying some large burden on your shoulder."

Shocked at her maid's concern, Blair flushed slightly and looked away sheepishly as she stuttered, "W-well…whatever!" Agatha merely smiled at her mistress's bipolar reactions.

Still looking away with a huff and a pout, Blair, unbeknownst to her maid was looking at the floor with a solemn face, remembering a certain blond boy's mischievous smile that nearly drove her to the end of her patience, his annoying voice calling her names as well as his taunts which made her give out many reactions, all different from each other; from annoyance to amusement, flustered to frustrated. All were so confusing and new. And yet, she found herself wishing to have them all back, whether it's good or bad…

"Mistress~!" Agatha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look up and meet the maid's emerald orbs with her own. Agatha was smiling brightly as she took out a beautiful, pure white silk dress, lined with lace at the edges and hem as well as the square-cut bodice. "Mistress, I think this is a perfect dress for you to wear today, don't you think so?"

It took Blair a full five seconds to make her come out of her trance, realizing that once you've lost something it's never going to come back, no matter how much you try.

_Still, It's not over yet, _she thought stubbornly as she began tugging on the purple velvet ribbons that held one of her twin-tails, letting her pale strawberry blond hair on her left side fall down to her mid-back, before marching over to Agatha with a muttered 'It's alright' .

_I still have Brother and Agatha, _she reminded herself. _As well as Blood…I can't lose them as well…_

_Remember Blair; forget what you've lost, cherish what you have left and look forward to what's coming next…_

**Later…**

Xavier opened the double-door of the bedroom with a bright grin, as he looked at his little sister who sat on the pink velvet couch in the middle of the wardrobe room, her pretty little face etched in a pout as she looked up (Oh how she hates that) at her brother through her fringed bangs.

"Aww~! See, don't you look adorable~!" Xavier cooed, petting Blair's head, careful not to ruin the small headband on her head. Wearing a pure white dress lined with lace on the edges of the bell-shaped sleeves and hem as well as on the square-cut bodice, which made her look like some-sort of porcelain doll, so dainty, charming and cute. A matching headband with a small white top hat on the edge decorated the left side, sat on her head as an accessory along with some pearl jewelry on her neck and ears.

Apparently the compliment was taken very kindly by the 18 year old as her pout deepened, eyes glaring up at him, much to his amusement.

"Don't think that I'm not mad at you, you jerk!" she snapped, her frown turning into a scowl as she let out a small 'Hmph'.

"Oh don't be like that~! It doesn't matter if you're super cute or not, if you're a complete grouchy pants~!" he whined childishly, only to be answered by a 'Tch!' Realizing there's nothing he can do, he simply sighed exasperatedly before smiling in a rather hopeless but fond way at Blair.

"Geez, I used to remember when you were a kid~!" he recalled with a melodramatically happy look, clasping his hands together in a way that made him look like a little girl hoping for a new dress. "Whenever I would come home during summer break, you would always jump on me and be the first to hug me~! Ah~! You were so adorable, yelling 'Big brother! Big brother~! I want a hug~!"

Blair blushed red at the memory and yelled angrily, "S-SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up!" Xavier merely laughed at her before he offered his arm to her while grinning cheerfully, "Well then, shall we get going~!"

Blair merely looked away in a childish way but either way, took his arm while standing up.

**Later again…**

Walking through the hallway, Blair marched in silence, her arm laced though her brother's as he chatted on about the new partner, not noticing his sister wasn't paying much attention to him, her mind still continued to recall the kiss from the other night and it made her sick to the stomach, remembering the feel of that bastard Alois Trancy's lips on her hers, his tongue slinking inside the confines of her mouth. She inwardly shivered to the bone. But what made it worse was the fact that, that freak-of-earls just so happened to look like _him…_

Breathing in deeply, she decided to pay attention to her brother instead, trying to keep her mind of things. _And besides Blair, it's not like you're going to meet him again, _she reassured herself as her ears perked up at Xavier's words.

"You know this new partner of mine is quite young, actually~!" he said, looking down at Blair with bright blue eyes.

"You're not exactly mature yourself, brother," a small smirk begins to form on her pink lips. "Well, mentally at the least…"

Xavier frowned like a little boy being picked on, "Aww! You're so mean, baby sis~!" Blair simply rolled her eyes as they finally saw large doors that led towards the dining room, the two footmen on each side upon seeing them was about to open the doors when Xavier raised a hand to stop them making Blair look up at him in question.

Xavier then turned to Blair, looking serious for a change, "Now Blair, I want you to behave, alright?"

Blair resisted the urge to snort in an unladylike way, "Oh come on, brother! Don't treat me like a child!" she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting. Xavier sighed before his smile blossomed over his features.

"Alright then…At least try to get that little frown off your face!" he laughed, grabbing both of her rosy cheeks before he began to pinch and pull them, making the girl gasp at her brother's antics, yelling, "Stop that! Hey, Xavier! Stop!"

He finally let go, laughing as Blair rubbed her sore cheeks with both of her arms, glaring at her brother, who merely leaned down, smirking, "Do you promise now?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blair muttered, "I won't make any promises…"

"Works for me~!" He then offered her his arm again, "So shall we?" Blair then took it, muttering something about men and their childish antics."

So the doors opened, revealing an enormous room with a large table at the center, a covered with pristine sapphire blue satin tablecloth along with golden runners, the perfume of roses in their vases lingered through the air, mixing with the sweet wine that were placed for the three people dinning there. But that wasn't what caught Blair's attention, because all she could see was the young man standing in the center of it all, his back turned to them, his purple pinstriped long coat molded with his slender yet muscular physique as the matching top hat with black feather sat on his silky platinum blonde hair. Blair felt every part of her stiffen, a leaden ball seemingly settle in the pits of her stomach as a sick wave of horror wash over her.

_No, No, No…He…He can't…be… _Blair looked up at her brother but apparently he didn't notice her look but rather was too busy smiling amiably at their 'guest'.

"Ah~ Lord Trancy! So sorry for the long wait, old chap~!" Oh that hit it! The male then turned to face them, his icy blue eyes flickering over them but most especially at the young woman, who was looking at him with wide pink eyes. His eyes gleamed maliciously as he swept them over her slender body, looking like he was hungrier for her and not the food.

"No worries at all! A pleasure to be here, Lord Rainsworth~" His smile so bright, it hid the darkness within. He then looked at Blair, who tensed at his gaze. His smirk widened.

"And it's nice to see you again as well, _Lady Blair~!"_

**A.N**

**Bonjour, my dear readers~! I'm so sorry about not being able to update lately. It's our midterms so I have to study extra, extra hard so there…I'll try my best to update as much as I can! This is quite short. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please Review if you have any complaints, which I apologize for, since I wrote this at 4am while reviewing for my exams and doing my reporting for the next day...  
**

**Anyway I'll also discuss my characters here.**

**First of is Blair Scarlett Nichole Rainsworth, a young lady who is the little sister of the Marquis of Rainsworth. She resemble her mother very much, who was known as a great beauty during her time, so it's obvious she inherited most of her mother's appearance, except for her eyes, which she got from her father. She has pale strawberry blond hair, pale skin and cranberry pink eyes. She is very short for her age, much to her disdain and therefore always wears high-heels. Personality-wise, she is very stubborn, slightly selfish, spoiled, temperamental and aggressive, but in reality, she is merely lonely as she had lost her parents at a young age. As a member of the prestigious Rainsworth Household, people are always out to get her and therefore, she believes that people are only after one thing; her family's title. This makes her wary of strangers, but beneath it all, she's a sweet and caring girl, well-regarded by her servants due to her kind treatment towards them.**

**Second is Blair's mysterious butler, Blood Dupre (He is inspired by a character in Heart no Kuni Alice, actually he is that (save for his species and personality), called the Mad Hatter) He is shown as a courteous, reliable and gentle person, a perfect gentleman and servant. He is very devoted to Blair and does everything to please her…At least that's what he shows. (You'll find out what he's really like in the upcoming chappies)**

**Third is the Marquis of Rainsworth, Xavier Philip Rainsworth, Blair's elder brother and guardian. He is shown as an eccentric, cheerful and bright young man, who is a bit of a flirt but nevertheless he loves his little sister immensely and tends to dote on her a lot. Though she often gets annoyed with her brother, Blair loves Xavier very much and cares about him very deeply as she feels he is the only one she has left. Xavier has blond hair, like his sister and has sea-blue eyes.  
**

**So these are my OCs for now, i hope you like them, especially Blair (she's a real tsundere, who surprisingly acts like Ciel a lot). Anyway thanks for reading and please review~! Tata for now!**

**XOXO **

**Your Blood-Stained-White-Queen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5 is up, minna-san. Sorry if this is a really lame one cause I wrote this at 3:30 am so please forgive me and that and I have school. It's our final's week so wish me luck~! Anyway to all my reviewers:**

**Incendo: Thank you for reviewing all of my chappies~! And yes the plot will really thicken~!**

**Fairy-Tail-Is-Family: YES! I love Levi! Love him! But I ship LeviXPetra (yes I know she's dead so stope reminding me cause I cried at episode 21 and 22!) I don't ship ErenXLevi BTW cause no offense it doesn't make sense for me but I'm cool with all the yaoi fangirl out there but I prefer ErenXArmin (He's a girl~! Kidding~!) Tahnks for your review.**

**Artemis Phantomhive: Wow, you got it~! Good for you! Thanks for the nice review! **

"Eh? You know each other?" asked Xavier, looking down confusedly at Blair, unable to notice her expression as he was looking down at her. Alois's smile widened slightly as he turned his gaze away from Blair.

"Why yes, actually~! We met during the ball last night and I must say…" He took a step closer, making Blair stiffen a bit. He stopped right in front of her, taking her small delicate hand in his, lifting it up to his lips, much to Blair's annoyance and disgust. "You look as ravishing as you did last night~" Hi eyes flicked over hers maliciously, making a shiver run up and down her spine, but still she did not let it show and she mustered as much courteousness as she can, smiling rather forcefully.

"It's…nice to see you again, Earl Trancy…" Alois merely grinned more when he saw that she was struggling to keep her composure, loving to see how much she was having a hard time. Blair nearly died from relief when Xavier cut in, happy to have her hand away from his.

"So Earl Trancy, I'm happy to see that my sister has already acquainted herself with you." Xavier said cheerfully, letting go of Blair's arm as he gestured towards the table. "Anyway, shall we have our lunch, Earl Trancy? I'm sure you must be famished after waiting so long," he then turned his back, going towards his place at the head of the table.

"Yes…indeed," he answered but as he did, his eyes flicked over to Blair's direction, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the latter, who glared at him angrily, the side of her mouth twitching slightly whilst her fist clenched. Oh, he was certainly enjoying this! Blair simply huffed and walked (stomped) her way towards her place, the right side of her brother's seat, which was in the middle of the table.

Alois did the same as well, a nonchalant smile on his face but before he walked over to his place on the left side of the young blonde Marquis, he walked behind Blair's seat, pulling the furniture away from the table to help her sit; like a true gentleman would. Blair begrudgingly accepted the offer, knowing that it would look both rude and strange for a girl like her, who was brought up to appear like a proper lady would, to not accept the Earl's gesture. But as she felt the velvet touch her behind, her weight sinking into the soft upholstery, she felt someone blow on her neck, sending goose bumps all over her. She knew full-well who that was but she still remained calm, not giving him the satisfaction of having him see her flustered over him but that didn't stop her from glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

Xavier didn't seem to notice them as he was too busy instructing the head butler, so it gave Alois the right moment to look at her straight in the eyes as her face angled to meet his, their noses nearly touching each other as she felt his breathing on her lips. Like last night…

Disturbed, Blair turned her head away, her eyes refusing to meet his again, not liking the look in them, as look that said, _I know what you're scared of…_Deciding that he would have more time later, he pulled away, a smug smile on face as he strolled over to his spot at the table, sitting down on the chair as the servants came in, carrying a tray with three plates, each laden with food.

"Well I hope you like lunch for today, Earl Trancy~! Our head chef made all this himself," Xavier chimed, placing the bib between his cravat as he looked at both Blair and Alois like as if they didn't share a rather heated gaze a while ago.

"Well it certainly looks delicious," answered Alois, his smile wide as he turned towards the former but his gaze never leaving the young woman who was busy placing the napkin on her lap, trying hard not to look up at him. From someone as dense as her brother, his uttered word seemed like compliment towards the food but for someone who knows what the young Earl's words mean, it really would be quite unfit for dinner. Still, deciding not to get too much attention on him, Alois simply flashed a smile to the Marquis, who returned it before turning to his sister.

They began to eat lunch with only Xavier and Alois being the talkative ones as Blair only spoke when asked but that's it. She'd rather not talk to him

"Anyway~! I'm glad Blair finally has someone to talk to here in England~! She's such a recluse~!" chimed Xavier, earning a glare from his sister and a chuckle from Alois.

"Really? I can't believe that no one want to be friends with such a cute girl like Lady Blair~!" replied Alois, his eyes looking over appreciatively at Blair who scowled in return.

"She's always been like that ever since she was young. Actually she was cuter back then too." _If you don't stop, Xavier, I'm going to throw my lunch at you!_

"Really? Even then, she had no friends in Good old Britain? How sad~!" mocked Alois, knowing full well that he had struck another nerve like what he did last night. She glared at the Earl, her brow twitching.

"Actually she used to tell me that she used to play with two bo-" Xavier was cut off when Blair abruptly stood up and stumbled a bit while standing. They both thought she was going to fall, so Xavier and Alois stood up immediately as well but she steadied herself and looked at Xavier.

"Big brother, I'm not feeling so well…Can I please be excused?" she asked pleadingly, seeing this as a chance to escape.

Rapidly Xavier agreed, not wanting to make his sister fell uncomfortable for his sake, "O-Of course, by all means. Get some rest and you'll feel better."

"Thank you," she muttered and did a swift curtsy to Alois who watched as she walked out of the dining room with a smirk on his pale face.

_Trying to escape, huh?_

"Excuse her, Earl Trancy. She's always had a frail health and things like these happened before she went to France." Xavier explained, sitting back down.

"I see. But Marquis Rainsworth, I have this small contract you must agree to, to fulfill our partnership~" the strings of his webs are now spinning to catch the tiny butterfly.

"Hm? And what is that?"

"Oh you'll see~!"

**Later...**

Blair sat in the small parlor, trying hard to concentrate on the book she was reading but no. Her mind kept going to her so-called lunch with her brother and…that guy. Why? Why him of all people? Why did that guy make her feel things that she had never felt before?

Was it sadness for what had happened in the past? Anger for what had happened last night? Loneliness for not being able to have someone to share what she's been feeling? Or…maybe was it happiness for she saw Jim in him?

She shook her head in denial, refusing to believe that she could ever be happy with that man.

She was so fixed on her thoughts at that moment that she didn't noticed the figure that entered into the room, satisfied to simply lean against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My, my and here I thought that you weren't feeling well, Lady Rainsworth."

She flinched when she heard that voice; that goddamned voice that sent shivers down her spine and knowing full-well that she would have to face him, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to calm her annoyance. She then sent a sidewards glare towards the earl that was now smirking as he eyed her, happy to see her flinch at the sound of her voice.

"And you have some nerve showing your face to me after what you did last night!" she spat venomously, her eyes till set in a narrow line.

"Oh~! You make it sound like I raped you or something," he chimed casually, his smile not leaving his face at the accusation. No, in fact it widened at her frown. "Well I'm happy (?) to tell you that I won't be ravishing you at any time soon~!"

"Oh? So you mean you have a time limit to that 'time' of yours?"

"Maybe." She was starting to get tired of these little games of his and she began to clench at her book, her nails digging into the paper as she inwardly growled.

"Where's my brother?" she asked, wondering where was he when he was just with the blonde Earl an hour ago.

"Oh, he's doing some contracts we've worked out~!" Alois answered nonchalantly, his arms crossing over his chest

"Tch, you may have my brother fooled but I can see behind that sickeningly sweet countenance of yours!" she said bitterly, slamming the book shut with emphasis as she turned her face away to face the wall.

"Is that so…" he simply said, his unseen grin widening. Her heart then began to race when she felt his feet beginning to walk towards her direction. "You make it sound like we know each other so well…"

_Oh god, now he's coming near, _she thought, panicked though she did not allow it to show in her aloof composure, so instead she scooted away when he sat down beside her, her eyes not meeting his.

He moved towards her as she moved away even more, cursing inwardly when she finally hit the arm of the couch, a sign that she had nowhere to escape, especially when she tried to stand up and move away as far as he can from Alois only to have his arm reached up to press his hand against it, effectively caging her between him and the couch.

_Damn I can't get away! Curse my smallness! _ She inwardly raged; hating her small, delicate form, hating their situation, and hating Alois even more. Since she couldn't do anything about it now, she twisted her body slightly to face him.

She froze when she looked up, his face already only a few inches away from her. Alois still had that smile on, blue eyes twinkling with that underlying malice as he watched her face heat up at the close proximity. She couldn't move and she didn't know why. Again. And this is what she hated about him the most; the fact that she didn't know what to do whenever she was around him.

_Oh god, here we go again_, she ranted but her heart just couldn't stop racing, not knowing it was either from fear or an unknown emotion. Alois's unused hand then brushed her rosy cheek, making her wince at the contact of the leather on her skin, only to have it grab a stray curl of her hair. He then began twirling it gently, stroking the silky strands between his thumb and forefinger before he pressed it against his pale lips, making the young woman even more flustered. He had such a soft expression on his face that at that moment she forgot about his rather not so gentle personality but suddenly he pulled away and it all came back, starting with that sardonic grin.

"I hate to break it to you, love but…" He went to her cheek next, nuzzling it affectionately while purring like a happy cat but Blair was most certainly NOT happy! Still her body remained frozen, only wincing and stiffening as he continued. "You know nothing about me…"

At that, Alois leaned forward until he was against her ear where he kissed it, immediately making the girl stiffen under his touch but still she couldn't deny the heat the rose to her face. Suddenly his flicked his tongue on that tiny bite mark that he had left last night, Blair gasped at this and finally much to her horror began quivering. He knew that and with a twisted quirk on the corner of his, he whispered into her ear, his voice just above a murmur, as if sharing some intimate secret with a lover. Hot breath washed over the canal of Blair's ear.

"But don't worry, we'll have all the time in world to get to know each other… Very much so…"

Suddenly he pulled back and before he knew it, Alois was sitting in the appropriate proximity on the couch but still his arm rested on the back of the couch so that his arm draped over her. After only just a second's pause, her brother came in through the door and immediately Blair sat upright, her hand flying to her lap, heat still obvious in her face.

Her brother strolled up to them with a small stack of papers in hand; "Earl Tracy, I'm agreeing to th-" His eyes fell on Blair, surprised she was in the room. "Blair, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Oh yes…brother…I was just…uhm," if she didn't know any better, she could already see _that bastard_'s cheshire smile on his face, positively mocking her!" She nearly sighed in relief when her brother started talking to her.

"Wait, are you alright? Do you have a fever? Your face is pretty flushed?" he inquired, noticing the red hue across his sister's face. Blair's hands flew to her cheeks, indeed feeling heat on them. She shot a venomous but sideward glare at the blonde Earl who was sitting at them, his grin unwavering as he eyed her flushed face with amusement. Great amusement.

"No…It's just a bit stuffy in here, that's all," she managed, clearing her throat. Xavier merely blinked at her with his sea-blue eyes.

"Well anyway, if you're not feeling well then you should just go to your room," he told her, concern for his sister clear on his face. Blair would've smiled up at him for being such a good brother.

"Uh yeah…I was just…looking for Blood!" she reasoned, already walking towards the door, not noticing Alois' raised brow at the name. "Anyway I'll be heading to my room now, brother." Yes finally, she could escape to the solitude of her room, where she could get away from that devil-of-an-earl that was Alois Trancy. But just as she was about to get out, Xavier stopped her;

"Wait, Blair, aren't you going to say goodbye to our guest?" he said, smiling brightly as he motioned to Alois was stood up with an equally bright smile at her. Blair felt a twitch in her brow, but still she reigned in her temper and simply said, "Goodbye, Earl Trancy before she flounced off, her heels clicking until they disappeared through the halls.

"I apologize for my sister. She's been through a lot but she's a sweet girl," said Xavier, turning to Alois who returned the polite beam.

"It's alright. So, Marquis Rainsworth, have you agreed to the contract?"

"Yes, seems there's no other way. So when will I leave?"

"In three day time."

"I see. I'll just have to tell Blair about this. I don't know how she'll take this thought…" He can already his sister's temper flaring up and exploding at him again.

"Don't worry, old chap, I'll take care of her~!" Alois beamed cheerfully, when suddenly a thought came to mind. "Oh by the way, who was that Blood fellow Bl-I mean the Lady Rainsworth was looking for?"

"Hm? Oh you mean Blood Dupre? He's my sister's butler ever since she went to France."

"Is she bringing him with her?"

"I think so. He hardly ever leaves Blair's side and is very devoted to her. He can take care of her the most during she's stay." Alois' blue eyes narrowed at that.

"I see… Anyway I'll be heading off now~! Still have to prepare for the lady's arrival" He said as he began walking out the door. Simon that stood at the side of the door ever since the Marquis arrived, opened the door for him.

"Shall I hire an escort for you?"

No need I can see myself out~! I'll be expecting her now~!"

**The Next Day, 12:00 noon…**

"What?! Going to Holland? Isn't that a little too sudden?!" she asked, standing up as he hands crashed on the surface of the table, causing her tea to rattle at the impact. Xavier simply sat there, his face tense but still he knew what his sister's reaction would be.

"Yes, apparently I'll be going to completely oversee everything. I'm the only one that has enough experience in both business and Dutch culture to oversee all of it."

Blair took a deep breath, before she sank back down on the chair, finally calming down after that surprise, "Fine…Just fine…Leave me here with the others ser-"

"You're not staying here…"

"What?" Her eyes flicked to Xavier, wide with shock and confusion at what he had just said. "Wha-What do you mean not staying here? Am I going with you? To Holland?"

"No, I mean…" He got ready for this. "You'll be staying at the Trancy Manor." He said in one breath.

"…WHAT?!" The clash on the table as Blair's hands landed on it was so strong that Xavier got scared that she was going to spill the tea all over her wine-red dress and herself but still the tea only quivered but did not spill much to his relief, still he had bigger problems on hand.

"Wha-Wha-Stay at the Trancy Manor?! Of all places?!" she said exasperatedly, she was clearly very troubled about this and she was freaking out over the mere thought about living with that…that…that bastard! "I'll have to stay with him?! Are you joking or something because if this is a joke, Xavier, I'm going to-"

"It's not a joke! Look Blair, if I'm away then there's no one that will look after you here."

"What do you mean? I have the servants and-"

"But they have already enough jobs to deal with! If you stay at the Trancy Manor, at least I'll have some to keep an eye on you!"

"You're making it sound like I'm some-sort of criminal!" she was on the verge of tears now but she held them back so that her brother wouldn't see her cry and look weak."

"I'm not saying that! It's just-"

"Fine, I'll do it but I won't like it! And no matter what you say, I'll never come to like it!" she said as she stormed out of the room, ignoring her brother's cries to come back, her tears now spilling but she held them back until she was in her room where she let out most of her emotions out until she finally fell to sleep.

**Later…**

Tentatively Blood opened the door of the young mistress's room, already deciding the nine ignored knocks were enough to convince him to go and check on Blair, carrying her usual hot milk in his hand, balancing it on the saucer. He peeked through the crack of the door, noticing that it was dark and that the fireplace wasn't lit up like the usual, leaving only the moonlight to light the room through the glass of the windows, casting it in an eerie yet peaceful azure glow.

Frowning, he entered the room since he was pretty sure that Blair would have been bathed and dressed in her night clothes by now but still be awake for her usual milk, believing that the said liquid could actually make her taller. Looking around, he saw no signs of her until finally his eyes fell on the velvet couch at the center of the room and from above peeked out a hint of a golden head.

Blood let out a chuckle when he saw Blair fast asleep, her soft breathing indicating her slumber, a pillow clutched in her delicate arms as her hair covered most parts of her face.

"How unusually sloppy of you, my lady," he sighed as he gently poked her shoulder, feeling the silk of her gown against his white glove, trying to awake her but to no avail. Instead she squirmed and angled her face so that he can see it. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly before a small sardonic smirk quirked at the corner of his lips at the sight.

"Well now, that explains why…" he murmured when he saw the wet streaks across her pale cheeks, showing definite signs that she was crying and might have cried herself to sleep. This was unusual alright but at the same time it wasn't for Blood as he had already seen the girl cry before...

_**Flashback**_

_A young girl laid in bed, her eyes closed as if in a peaceful slumber despite her reason for that slumber as Blood sat across her, sitting on a chair while reading a book. Suddenly he heard a groan from the girl and he smiled pleasantly as she fluttered her eyes open and sat up, looking dazed. Her blank pink eyes then turned to him as she shook her head, her hands flying to the temple, where she felt a bandage covering it there when she felt a shot of pain shook her when she her fingers brushed a certain , _

"_Good Morning, milady," Blood said politely, walking over to her, snapping close the book with only one hand. The girl looked up at him with glazed yet questioning eyes. "It's good to see that you are now finally awake."_

"_Wha-Where am I?" she asked softly, her head still spinning as she rubbed her eyes._

"_You are currently at your grandfather's mansion, milady. In France," he answered, expected when she looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth gaping slightly._

"_F-France?! H-How…" she stuttered, her eyes then fell on her lap as she felt a wave of memories wash over her, all too much for an 8 girl._

"_Don't you remember, milady?" he asked in feigned innocence, his eyes shimmering like emeralds. Blair just shook her head, her face set in grim lines._

"_I see…Well-" He was cut off when the girl said, "Wait!" Looking up, he saw Blair looking at him with a curious, intrigued gaze._

"_Who are you…?" she asked and his mouth quirked at the corners. His posture then straightened as a charming smile formed on those perfect lips of his, before he bowed to her like a knight to his lady._

"_My name is Blood Dupre. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady."_

"_Blood…Dupre…"_

_At that swift but sharp knocks broke the silence of the room, making both of them look at the door. A plump maid then entered the room, her brown hair bouncing as she did._

"_Monsieur. Dupre, I have been-" her explanation died on her lips, when she saw Blair awake and sitting up on the bed, Tears began to form on the corner of her eyes as she tried to contain all her emotions but failed._

"_Oh my…Mademoiselle Blair…!" At that she ran and claimed the girl in a massive bear-hug as she wept. Blair simply sat there, too overwhelmed by everything. Finally the woman proceeded to let her go but still clutched her small shoulder, looking into her eyes._

"_Mademoiselle Blair, thank you goodness you are finally awake. Do you remember? Do you remember me?" she asked, her voice slightly high with a mixture hysteria and relief. It took a good five minutes before Blair finally recognized the woman as the head-maid of the house as well as her nanny whenever she and her family would go to France for their holidays with her grandfather._

"_Miss…Gracia?" she asked, hoping that her head injury didn't affect her memory. "Wha-What happened?"_

"_Don't you remember, Milady? The accident? You're parents?" Gracias asked, looking up at the girl, fearing the worst: that their precious mistress has amnesia! _

"_Accident? My…parents…"And that's when everything finally sunked in, making Blair nearly keel over at the memories but still she held her tears. "I…I remember…"_

"_Oh my…" Gracia once again embrace the poor girl, stroking her blonde hair. Blood just watched from the side lines, his eyes fixed on the girl's expression-less face._

"_Miss Gracia…"_

"_Yes, Milady?" Pulling away from the hug. She looked down at the girl with concerned eyes._

"_Where's my grandfather?"_

"_He's in his the hospital, right now. Do you want me to send a message that you want to see him?" Blair merely nodded. "Alright…" Gracia then briskly walked out the room, leaving only Blair and Blood behind._

"_Mr. Dupre…"_

"_You can just call me 'Blood', milady._

"_Blood…"_

"_Yes, mistress?"_

"_Can you go outside my room, please…I want to be alone for now," she murmured, her head down. Blood then bowed and complied obediently with a 'Yes, Milady'. But before he left, his eyes fell on the girl's face, her tears coursing down her cheeks._

_**End of Flashback…**_

He couldn't help but smirk when he that memory came to his mind. She was so amusing when she cried under her sheets as a child, not letting anyone see as she stifled her sobs. He could hear them obviously, with his abilities and all; a mere wooden door stood no match in hiding the sobs from his ears, no matter what wood.

Suddenly she groaned and he realized that she must be uncomfortable in that position so with a sardonic smirk; he gathered her small form in his arms gently, careful so as not to wake her up. She only whimpered but still she did not stir from her slumber, so he then began walking to her bedroom door, kicking the door gently with his foot.

Blood then settled her down the bed. He then placed her legs on them so that she lay fully on the bed, but not before he kneeled down to remove her high-heels from her feet, his gloved hand brushing the silk-clad leg as he undid the ribbons and strap.

Finally undoing them, he stood up to look down at Blair as he grabbed the satin coverlets to promptly tucking her in, smirking as he thought of what she would say, probably something in the lines of; _Blood! Stop treating me like a child!'_

_Indeed Milady, you are not a child anymore, _he thought as he looked Blair fast asleep, her chest rising slightly while inhaled and exhaled. He brushed the few strands of hair from her face, his deep emerald orbs never leaving her face. He had always been fond of how his mistress had such a doll-like countenance. From her smooth porcelain skin, cheeks the color of roses, the small delicate body and nonchalantly aloof angelical face, all of which adds to that haughty, proud, cool and elegant facade she always wears.

Probably sensing his gaze, Blair groaned again and angled her face, revealing to the raven-head her pale neck underneath the moonlight and the man couldn't refrain his senses from heightening as he eyed the snowy throat, specifically the small bundle of vessels that throbbed rapidly beneath the thin skin. He stiffened as his ears heard her blood pulse and jump, causing his mouth to go dry. He ran his fingers lightly along the planes of her throat, the deep thumping now more evident than before and he just couldn't control it anymore.

Leaning in, his bottle green eyes deepened and turned crimson as his nose inhaled his mistress's sweet scent but to him it had an underlying scent underneath; the delicious scent of the young girl's blood. He leaned closer, his teeth sharpening as they neared the skin; the smell growing stronger and stronger until there only a millimeter then the sharp canines would have pierced the eighteen year old' s neck when suddenly…

"J-Jim…" His eyes flicked towards Blair's face, her expression looked like she was in the middle of a nightmare that she couldn't escape from. But it was good for him because of her little dream, he was able to get a hold of himself and be able to control his thirst

He leaned back and stood up, looking down at his mistress once again, before he draped the covers on her, effectively shielding her neck from his hungering gaze. Still as he began to walk towards the door, he stopped and thought that he could ravish the mistress right now, savor the taste of her blood and finally be satisfied after 10 years of service to his dear little mistress.

_No, _he told himself. _Besides no matter how many years pass by, the mistress will always belong to me. _And vampires never forget especially if one has been bonded with them.

**A.N**

**Bonjour, my dear readers~! I'm so sorry about not being able to update lately. And sorry if this is bad for those who don't like it but no flames, please and thank yous~! I would greatly appreciate your reviews and again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Anyway I was kinda sleepy when I wrote this at 3:30 am so yeah, kinda lame and for those who'll see the grammatical errors, please forgive me...  
**

**Anyway the next chapter would have Blair and Blood finally arrive in the Trancy Manor~! Oooooh~ Wonder what Alois would do to Blair? Wait why am I asking you guys I'm the writer, duh! Anywho, Blood's a vapire and no he does not freaking sparkle like Twilight's Edward, no vampire do except the ones in Twilight! So yeah, hope you'll like the next one! **

**Blood Stained White Queen is out! Peace! **


End file.
